seintoseiyafandomcom-20200214-history
Andromeda Shun
Shun is one of Seiya's friends and the Andromeda Bronze Saint. He was originally meant to be sent to Death Queen Island, but his brother Ikki volunteered and Shun was sent to Andromeda Island instead. He had to fight in order to retrieve the Andromeda Cloth, but he is a man who dislikes fighting to the maximum. He was finally able to make himself fight in order to win the Andromeda Cloth. Appearance Shun has green hair, blue eyes and a very light pink suit beneath his Cloth. When he's not wearing his Cloth, Shun usually wears white pants with straps, a green t-shirt and black shoes. Personality Shun is a very gentle Saint, not wanting to hurt his opponents. He doesn't want to kill them in battle, but when someone first forces him to it, he is a very strong opponent. He is considered the strongest of the Bronze Saints, but since he tends to hold back, he is easily underestimated and defeated, leading to Ikki usually rescuing his life. Galaxian Wars He makes his first appearance when Seiya is about to fight Geki, and comments that Saints and bears are two different things after Seiya defeats Geki. When Seiya defeated Shiryu, Shun's first opponent in the Galaxian Wars would be Jabu, and he defeated him with little struggle, thanks to his Legendary Nebula Chain. Brother! I knew you would return! But as soon as he had defeated Jabu, Ikki appeared. Shun was so glad to see his brother again, but he had changed completely and attacked Shun and the others before stealing the Gold Cloth. Shun joined Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga in the search of Ikki and the Gold Cloth. After a long chase, they found him, but he escaped again. Later, Shun would again join Seiya and Hyoga to the Death Valley to fight Ikki and the Black Saints. After a hard struggle, he killed Black Andromeda in anger of losing Seiya (he thought so). When Shun and Shiryu headed to find Hyoga later, he knocked out Shiryu in order to prevent Ikki from killing him. Instead, he offered his own life, but Ikki only reacted by kicking him. After a long battle, they finally defeated Ikki, but Docrates arrived. Ikki, finally coming back to his senses, attack Docrates and sacrifices himself and allow Seiya and the others escape. The Giant Saint! But Docrates keep attacking the young Bronze Saints. He attacks the Kido mansion, and Shun, Shiryu and Hyoga have to fight him again, and this time they are hit by his Herakles Mou Shou Ken. Finally, Seiya and Shun defeats Docrates with Seiya's Ryu Sei Ken and Shun's finish with the Nebula Chain. He have to fight Flame Saint when he attack Shun and Saori in the forest, but is cornered. He can defend the flames, but he cannot extinguish the flames and fight Flame Saint at the same time. Finally, he is saved by Ikki, who revives Silver Saints After the battle against Flame Saint, the Silver Saints are sent to get the mask of the Gold Cloth and kill the Bronze Saints. Shun's first opponent is Shaina, and with Hyoga, they defeated her. But right after, Capella and Dante arrived. Dante threw Hyoga and Shun down the ravine, but thanks to the Nebula Chain, they survived, and slowly climbed back up. When they got up again, Ikki was there and had defeated Capella, so Shun took care of Dante and this time he defeated the Silver Saint, after remarking that a technique did not work twice against a Saint. This is his first as well as his last Silver Saint opponent. Shun was turned to stone while he tried to defeat Argol, though. The Twelve Temples Battle Aries Temple Finally, the time had come for Athena and her Bronze Saints to go to Sanctuary and defeat the new Pope and save the world from evil. But when they arrived at the entrance to the Aries Temple, the guide that met them, introduced himself as Silver Saint Ptolemy and shot Athena with a golden arrow. Now, Seiya and the others had 12 hours to get past the twelve zodiac temples and bring the Pope back to Athena since he is the only one capable of removing it. But, the way to the Pope is not easy. Each of the zodiac temples is guarded by a Gold Saint, the strongest of all Saints. Gemini Temple Shun's first opponent is the Gemini Gold Saint, who easily defeats Hyoga after a short fight. After sending the young Cygnus to Another Dimension, the only Saint remaining in the Gemini Temple was Shun. Struggling to fight the Gold Saint, he is sent to Another Dimension several times, but he managed to survive thanks to his chains, later by Ikki interfering and saving Shun. After Ikki returned to resting, Shun was easily defeated again. However, hearing the voinces of his friends and Athena, Shun finally managed to reach the 7th sense, and discovered that the Gemini Gold Saint was an illusion after his chain passed through the Gold Saint's helmet and attacked the Pope himself directly with his Thunder Wave, finally being able to pass onward to the 4th temple, where he would meet Shiryu. Virgo Temple At the Virgo Temple, the Bronze Saints Seiya, Shiryu and Shun all try to fight Shaka, but without success as the Gold Saint easily counters all their attacks, nearly killing Shun with his own chain. After Shaka had defeated Ikki, Shun quickly let his chain loose at Shaka again, saying that he would not let him kill Ikki. However, as Ikki reached his 7th sense, Shun withdrew his chain and watched as Ikki sacrificed himself to defeat Shaka. Devastated, Shun looked at the Virgo Cloth standing in front of him, before Ikki's voice told him to keep fighting with Seiya and the others, in which he did by leaving the Virgo Temple with Seiya and Shiryu. Pisces Temple At the last temple, Pisces, Shun tells Seiya to go on ahead while he handles the Gold Saint at the Pisces Temple. When they arrive, Shun learns from the Temple's guardian Aphrodite that he was the one who killed Shun's master. Wanting revenge for his master, Shun started to attack the Gold Saint with his chains, but was easily underestimated. However, he stood up again and managed to evade Aphrodite's lightspeed fists, in spite of being hit by the Royal Demon Rose, something not even Shun's master could after being hit by the red roses. Surprising Aphrodite by reflecting the Royal Demon Rose with his Rolling Defense, Shun seemed to have the advantage when he found Aphrodite hiding in the mists of the roses. However, the Gold Saint attacked Shun with black roses. After losing his chains, the Gold Saint mercilessly attacked with a new shower of Piranhan Roses and destroyed the Andromeda Bronze Cloth completely. However, Shun stood up once again, surprising the Pisces Gold Saint, reaching his 7th sense once more, and attacking Aphrodite with the Nebula Stream. Not intending to give up, the Gold Saint shows the white rose and decides to kill Shun with the Bloody Rose. Right after launching it and hitting Shun, the young Bronze Saint unleashes the final blow, the Nebula Storm, killing Aphrodite. However, with the rose in his heart, the young Andromeda also fell shortly after Aphrodite's death. Final battle Before he died, Athena came and revived him, and he joined the other Saints to the final battle, and transferred all his Cosmo to Seiya, defeating the evil Gemini Gold Saint once and for all. Asgard Shun's Andromeda Cloth was completely destroyed during their battles against the Gold Saints, but the remaining Gold Saints repaired the Bronze Cloths with their blood, making them as powerful as a Gold Cloth. This is the Cloth Shun uses when he, along with Seiya and the others fight against the mighty God Warriors. The beautiful music of sadness After feeling his friends' Cosmo weakening, thinking they have been gravely wounded during battle, Shun meets the God Warrior Mime. When Shun attacks with his chain, it stops before it reaches the God Warrior, before learning that the chain will not attack those who have no intention of killing. Being easily beaten by Mime, Shun later manages to hit Mime and knock off his headpiece, grabbing his left arm. However, the chains loosen their grip, and Shun decides to remove his Cloth. Using the Nebula Stream, he offers Mime a chance to surrender. Refusing to surrender, Shun decides to use the Nebula Storm. However, to Shun's great shock, Mime survived the Nebula Storm, holding tight to one of the ruined walls with his harp strings, easily landing without any injuries. Deciding to end the fight, he attacks Shun with the Stringer Requiem, almost killing Shun before Ikki intervines, taking over the fight. The Asgardian Tiger After the defeat of Alberich, Shun finally reaches the Vallhalla Palace where he would meet the God Warrior Syd again. Wanting to settle the score since last time, Syd mercilessly attacks Shun with his lightspeed fists. Before the God Warrior can kill him though, Seiya and Hyoga arrives to defend their friend, only for Shun to send them ahead while handling Syd himself. Still underestimated and not strong enough to defeat Syd, Shun is severely wounded by Syd's Blue Impulse. However, with the Cloth reborn from the Gold Saints and hearing Ikki reminding him on how he achieved the ultimate Cosmo, the 7th sense, Shun manages to stand up again. Using the Nebula Stream, he empty the palace of ice and snow, and finally manages to surpass Syd's strength. Unleashing the Nebula Storm, he finally kills the God Warrior. Brothers vs. Twin But shortly after, Bud appeared, and Shun tried his best, but was no match due to him being tired after the battle against Syd, so once again, Ikki appeared and handled the rest. However, Shun watched as even Ikki could not defeat the God Warrior, and he tried to stand up and help Ikki defeat the opponent, but even with the combined Cosmo of Shun and Ikki, they did not land a single hit on the God Warrior. However, after Ikki managed to defeat Bud, the two Bronze Saints made their way onward, where they found Hyoga severly wounded. Not wanting to leave their friend behind, they carry him and move onward. Siegfried When they reach the statue of Odin, the Bronze Saints see a defeated Seiya and a victorius Siegfried. Watching Ikki fight and be defeated by the God Warrior, Shun tries in vain to defend himself and Hyoga, but they are also defeated by the mighty God Warrior. With Shun and all the other Bronze Saints giving their Cosmo to Seiya, Siegfried is finally defeated as he sacrifices himself to defeat the Marina General Sorrento. Hilda With the final God Warrior defeated, Hilda was the only one left. Acting as a shield for Seiya, Shun and the others stood between Hilda and their friend, defending him while he made way for the statue of Odin. Poseidon Now with Hilda saved, Poseidon, the true opponent of the Bronze Saints, shows himself by taking Athena. Seiya and Shun followed first, and split up after a short meeting with Thetys, Seiya going to the pillar holding up the North Pacific Ocean Mammoth Pillar and Shun to the pillar holding up the South Pacific Ocean Mammoth Pillar. South Pacific Ocean Mammoth Pillar There, he would face Io, the man with the six beasts. Having a hard time fighting the General, Shun is wounded by each of the six beasts, one by one. After being hit by all six beasts, Shun manages to counter every single one of Io's attacks and destroys his Scale little by little. In the end, after destroying the last of Io's beasts, he makes way to destroy the Pillar. However, the chain does not even scratch the Pillar, and Io breaks free from the chains, attacking Shun with the Big Tornado. However, Shun keeps getting up in order to destroy the pillar instead of defeating Io, but is constantly attacked. Tired of Io's endless attempts at killing Shun, he finally turns to the General again and burns his Cosmo, splitting the Big Tornado and capturing Io again. Then it is revealed that not only does their Bronze Cloths have the durability of a Gold Cloth, it shines like a Gold Cloth as well whenever Shun burns his cosmo to the 7th sense. When Kiki arrives with the Libra Cloth, Shun uses the Twin Rod to destroy the Pillar, but Io steps in between and is killed by the Twin Rod. The angry Andromeda Then he resumes to the Antarctic Ocean Mammoth Pillar to destroy it, but would find both Hyoga and Seiya defeated and grievously wounded. Fending off Ikki's strange behavior and attack, he discovers that he is the General Kaza. Learning that he used the deepest memories of Hyoga and Seiya to defeat them, Shun attacks Kaza in anger, for the first time fighting for real. However, as Kaza uses the memory of Ikki, Shun stops attacking as he can not attack someone who looks like his brother, and he is defeated by Kaza. Later, he would be rescued by Ikki who killed the General before destroying the Pillar. South Atlantic Ocean Mammoth Pillar When he wakes up again, he keeps on to the South Atlantic Ocean pillar. There he met Sorrento who had survived the suicide attack of Siegfried. Not intenting to either surrender or die, Shun attacked the Siren General, but was easily deflected. As Sorrento was about to kill him with his Dead End Symphony, he was interrupted by Athena's prayers. Resuming the battle while Seiya fought Poseidon, Shun was still unable to defend himself from the Dead End Symphony and his Cloth was shattered. After desperately using the Nebula Storm and apparently killing Sorrento, he finally managed to destroy the pillar, leaving only one left. Poseidon Arriving at the throne room, Shun acted as a shield for Seiya, gladly taking the arrow if it was reflected. However, the arrow hit as all the Saints gathered their Cosmo into the arrow. Heading for the Main Breadwinner, Poseidon attacked and knocked out the Bronze Saints. While Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga fended off Poseidon, Shun stood up again and resurrected his Cloth with his Cosmo. He would arrive just in time to defend his brother, but also be defeated by Poseidon's incredible Cosmo and power. Hades Sanctuary Since the battle against Poseidon, his Cloth has been heavily damaged once again, but he still goes to Sanctuary to fight alongside his friends and the Gold Saints. He would stop the Athena Exclamation, and finally have his Cloth repaired by the blood of Athena, becoming his most powerful Cloth. Hades?! This is the Cloth he uses until a terrible truth appears: Shun is the host for the God of the Underworld, Hades! While as Hades, he does not use the Cloth, as it is does not fit for a God to wear a Bronze Cloth of one of Athena's Saints. When Athena manages to get Hades out of Shun's body, Shun dons the Andromeda Cloth once again, and fight with Seiya and the others in Elysion. Elysion Shun arrives just in time to save Seiya from being killed by Thanatos, but he is easily defeated by the God of Death, and his Chains are shattered. However, after the Bronze Saints receive the Gold Cloths, they attack Thanatos and think they have defeated him. They are quckly mistaken and Thanatos destroys their Gold Cloths. Shun awakens his God Cloth and tries to fight Hypnos, but is defeated by the Eternal Drowsiness. He later joins Shiryu and Hyoga to the grave of Hades, where the final battle takes place. After a long battle, the Saints manage to finally defeat the God of the Underworld, ending the Holy War. Cosmo Shun, just like Seiya is able to burn his Cosmo to the 7th sense, and also the 8th sense, in spite of being a Bronze Saint. The 7th sense allowed him to see through the illusion of the Gemini Gold Saint and kill Aphrodite. With the 8th sense, he was able to go to the world of the dead without being subject to it's laws. Shun's Cosmo is pink. Omega Andromeda Shun (Omega) Techniques Shun rely mostly on his chain since he does not want to kill his opponents. Nebula Chain: His most basic attack, where his chain rapidly slice and wrap themselves around his enemy, capturing them. He can also use it to hit his opponent very hard, and wound him. Shun has a more powerful version of the attack, and that is Thunder Wave, where the chain go in a lightning-shaped movement, and attacks his enemy with 10 000 volts. Rolling Defense: Shun used this the first time against Jabu, and wherever he attacked from, the chains quickly took care of him. Shun mostly use it to wrap himself inside a rolling chain, which defends him from all kinds of attacks. During the battle against Io, Shun used a lot of techniques he never use otherwise: Great Capture, Boomerang Shot, Spider Net and Spiral Duct in order to counter all of Io's beasts. Nebula Stream: He rarely uses this technique, because the result of it might kill his opponent. Nebula Stream connects directly to Shun's Cosmo and entangles his foe with streams from his Cosmo, and paralyze them. Whenever Shun increases his power, so does the Nebula Stream and in the end turns into a Nebula Storm. Nebula Storm: By the time Shun excecutes this technique, his Cloth is gone (either destroyed or removed voluntarily), allowing him full access to his Cosmo. This is the result of the Nebula Stream, where Shun sends the Storm against his enemy, and it hits him just like Seiya's Ryu Sei Ken. But because of it's destructive nature, Shun has only used this attack as a last resort. Cloth Shun wears the legendary Andromeda Cloth, mostly known for the legendary chains, which can sense all enemy movement. The right chain is used for attack, and the left is used for defence. His Cloth has changed appearance three times. Version 1 His first Cloth fully covers his chestplate, and most of his legs are covered. Unlike the other Bronze Saints, Shun does not have a skirt or belt around his waist, as it's covered by his chestplate. He has huge shoulderplates on each side of his Cloth, covering most of his arms, his lower arms are almost covered, and he has a helmet. Version 2 His second Cloth offers less protection, with the leg protection reaching his knees, the shoulders retain the same design and offer the same amount of protection, the armguards slightly change shape, the helmet is replaced by a tiara, the chestplate offers less protection and a small belt has been added around the waist. The chains also receive a small change in appearance. Shun's V2 Cloth offered the same power as Seiya's. His Cloth would also glow like a Gold Cloth and receive strengths equal to the Gold Saints when he reached his 7th sense. Version 3 Shun's third Cloth was born after receiving some of Athena's blood. This version slightly changes the shape of the tiara, the leg protection offers more body protection while the chestplate, armguards and belt slightly changes in appearance. God Cloth As Shun fought Thanatos, his Cloth was shattered into pieces. However, after Seiya got his God Cloth and defeated Thanatos, he made way to find Athena. As Ikki attacked Hypnos in order to allow Seiya to move onward, he was easily defeated and about to be killed. But then Shun managed to awaken his own God Cloth, taking over the fight. Shun's God Cloth covers almost 100% of his body, large wings sprout from his back and golden engravements are added in his Cloth and on his chains. When he was fighting Thanatos, Shun was given the Virgo Gold Cloth to fight with, even though the Cloth was easily shattered. Gallery Shun V1.jpg|Andromeda Cloth V1 Shun V2.jpg|Andromeda Cloth V2 Shun V2 Gold.jpg|Andromeda Cloth V2 Golden Shun V3.jpg|Andromeda Cloth V3 Shun V4.jpg|Andromeda God Cloth Shun Virgo Cloth.jpg|Virgo Gold Cloth Category:Bronze Saints Category:Andromeda Saints Category:Hosts